


(un)Lucky

by 119Haechan (BxbxGirl)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan harem, M/M, Mafia NCT, Polyamory, mafia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxbxGirl/pseuds/119Haechan
Summary: Donghyuck sabia que não tinha muita sorte. Mas quando viu sua vida cair em pedaços depois de sua mãe fugir, teve certeza que o destino o odiava. Não sabia mais quem eram seus pais, e nada em sua vida fazia sentido. Ele só sabia de uma coisa, sua família agora era o NCT e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-los.(Also in english)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(un)Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213166) by [BxbxGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxbxGirl/pseuds/BxbxGirl). 



> (You can read in english here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213166)
> 
> Olá!
> 
> Essa fanfic inicialmente era pra ser apenas uma marknohyuck fofinha, onde os três descobrem amor de uma forma diferente. Porém, eu entrei em um hiatus bem longo (quase dois anos) e quando retomei eu não gostei muito do rumo que a historia estava tomando, tava ficando meio sem pé nem cabeça. Foi ai que eu decidi reformular o plot. A fanfic então, se tornou uma Máfia!au, isso significa que pode conter violência e etc. Pode ser um pouco confusa no começo, mas melhora, prometo!
> 
> Ela tambem esta sendo postada no spirit e no wattpad!
> 
> É isso! obrigada pela atenção! aproveite :)

Se existisse um tipo de lista das dez pessoas mais azaradas do mundo, DongHyuck estaria no topo. Ele infelizmente tinha um tipo de imã para coisas ruins em geral. Como da vez que estava tomando um sorvete na praia e decidiu que ao invés de calda de chocolate colocaria mel. Não demorou muito a surgir abelhas ao seu redor, e por puro reflexo ele começou a tentar acertá-las, o que só as fez aparecer em maior quantidade. Só depois que ele já estava cheio de picadas — e a caminho do hospital — percebeu que a árvore que estava bem acima dele tinha uma colmeia. Ou quando no dia de sua apresentação de fim de ano na escola, em seu último ano do fundamental, que ele entrou no cio no meio do palco. Tudo bem que ele sentiu algumas dores antes de entrar no palco, mas pensou ser apenas a ansiedade, nunca imaginaria que era seria seu cio chegando e anunciando que, infelizmente, era um ômega. Quando os alfas do lugar começaram a ficar alterados, seu pai subiu no palco e o tirou de lá antes que ele fosse atacado. Foi o dia mais vergonhoso de sua vida. Depois disso, Hyuck achava que nada poderia ser piorar.

E foi assim por um tempo, em seu primeiro ano no ensino médio, ele pensou que seria o pior, que não faria amigos, e que seria um daqueles alunos que ficavam sozinhos o tempo todo. Mas foi o oposto no fim, Renjun e Chenle eram chineses e tinham dificuldade de aprender coreano, então DongHyuck decidiu ajudá-los, pois tinha certa pratica com chinês, já que uma de suas tias era de Hong Kong, e eles se tornaram amigos rapidamente. Seu primeiro ano acabou sendo pacato, sem muitos incidentes.

Quando entrou no segundo ano, achou que o universo havia cansado de brincar consigo, já que seu verão havia sido tão pacato quanto seu primeiro ano. Porém ele estava enganado, em uma das primeiras semanas de aula, DongHyuck corria apressado para a biblioteca, porque ele havia combinado com os meninos de estudar, porém sua mãe foi lhe buscar na escola para lhe levar ao médico, quando estava chegando perto da biblioteca, ele acabou esbarrando em dois garotos. E foi mais ou menos ali que a sua má sorte do ano começou. Eles eram Lee Jeno e Mark Lee, os arruaceiros da escola.

Todo mundo achava que eles eram incríveis, legais e os únicos que tinham coragem o suficiente pra enfrentar a diretoria severa de uma da escolas mais famosas de sua cidade. Mas para Hyuck, eles não passavam de alfas metidos e que gostavam de pagar de badboy, pelo amor né, isso era algum tipo de filme americano?

Quando DongHyuck esbarrou em Mark e Jeno, ele pediu desculpas e continuou correndo, afinal, não podia deixar os amigos esperando e nem se atrasar para a consulta. O problema veio nos dias seguintes, eles o perseguiam pela escola, não para encher o saco do moreno, mas sim, para cobrar uma desculpa descente, e mesmo que Hyuck tenha tentado fazer aquilo diversas vezes, eles nunca aceitavam. Então ele decidiu fazer algo maior, pediu ajuda de Renjun, que era um bom cozinheiro e fez alguns biscoitos, escreveu “sorry” com chocolate em todos eles, e entregou aos alfas no dia seguinte. Mas com a sorte que DongHyuck tinha, não ia ser tão fácil.

Eles aceitaram os biscoitos no fim, mas continuaram atrás do moreno, com a desculpa de que queriam ser amigos dele, e até que tudo bem, eles eram legais e divertidos. O problema é que todo mundo conhecia a dupla, as meninas eram totalmente apaixonadas pelos alfas, e os garotos faziam de tudo para ser pelo menos colegas deles. Isso atraia gente ao redor deles, e como nos horário comuns — na entrada e a saída, o intervalo, e às vezes até as trocas de aula — eles estavam sempre perto de Hyuck, automaticamente ele se tornava o centro das atenções também. E DongHyuck odiava ser o centro das atenções, porque sempre que ele era o centro das atenções, significava que ele havia feito algo de errado, ou pagado algum mico. Culpa de sua sorte, ou falta dela.

Depois de um tempo, Hyuck aprendeu como se livrar das multidões que os dois traziam, e na maioria das vezes conseguia, ainda que pagasse alguns micos tentando escapar deles. Mas DongHyuck se acostumou com isso, afinal, sua vida sempre tinha desses incidentes.

Quando chegou nas férias, antes do início das aulas do terceiro ano, soube, no fundo do seu âmago, que aquele seria um ano daqueles.

Pra começar, ele havia entrado no cio, “mas que mal há nisso?” você deve estar pensando, afinal, era comum dos ômegas entrarem no cio a cada três meses. Porem seu cio havia chego em seu primeiro dia de viagem a praia com seus pais e seus amigos. Ele teve que ficar em um quarto, que o hotel deixava separado para casos como esses, com sua mãe tendo que comprar “brinquedos” de emergência, pois ele não podia tomar os remédios que o dopavam, seu organismo rejeitava e ele acabava ficando extremamente doente. Se fosse só isso, Hyuck não teria muito o que reclamar, porque ficariam duas semanas no lugar, ainda teria uma semana para aproveitar a praia. Mas o pior de tudo, foi quando descobriu o seu vizinho de quarto. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que a dupla mais amada de sua escola, Mark Lee e Lee Jeno.

E Hyuck descobriu isso da pior maneira.

A febre do cio estava forte, e os “brinquedos”, que já não eram de muita coisa, não estavam ajudando. DongHyuck tentou ir ao banheiro, para tomar um banho e tentar deixar seu corpo um pouco menos quente. Mas ele estava tonto, como sempre ficava quando entrava no cio e estava com muito calor, e acabou esbarrando em uma mesa que havia no quarto, quebrando um dos vasos que estavam ali. Contudo estava desnorteado demais para se preocupar com o objeto quebrado, então apenas seguiu seu caminho para o banheiro. Mais tarde, quando já havia passado a febre do cio, ouviu, alguém bater em sua porta. Pensou que fosse sua mãe, então apenas colocou o robe, fechando de qualquer jeito e indo até a porta.

— Oi mãe, entra. Eu... — Ele se interrompeu quando viu o rosto de quem estava na porta.

— Oi Hyuck. — A voz de Mark soou divertida. — Eu ouvi um barulho aqui antes, e depois tudo ficou em silencio. Como o hotel avisou que usam esse quarto pra pessoas no cio, eu pensei que poderia ter acontecido algo, e vim checar.

— Obrigada, e-eu estou bem — Os joelhos de DongHyuck fraquejaram, porque o perfume de Mark o atingiu em cheio, e cheiro de alfa em pleno cio deixava seu corpo a ponto de combustão. E como se não bastasse isso, Jeno apareceu ao lado de Mark, com seu belo sorriso no rosto, e seu cheiro viciante.

— Oh, é você DongHyuck. Como está? — O moreno tentou responder, mas tudo que saiu foi um gemido, que fez todos ali lembrarem o porquê dele estar exatamente naquele quarto.

O corpo de Hyuck começou a querer chegar mais perto dos alfas, queria que eles o tocassem. Em um ultimo resquício de sanidade, fechou a porta na cara dos alfas, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Correu para um de seus brinquedos, e sua mente encheu de imagens daqueles dois.

Quando a semana de seu cio passou, ele andou pelo hotel com medo de encontrar um dos dois, até que Renjun o avisou que eles já tinham ido embora. O moreno ficou aliviado porque não teria que encontrar os alfas por aí e se tudo desse certo, quando voltasse pra escola eles ficariam bem longe de si.

Porém DongHyuck se esqueceu que ele era azarado, e muito. Porque quando voltou para a escola uma das classes foi inteira remanejada, por motivos que a diretoria não explicou muito bem, mas Hyuck não ligava. O que mais preocupou o garoto, foi o fato que os novos alunos de sua sala, dois, pra ser mais exato, Lee Jeno e Mark Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

DongHyuck respirou fundo umas três vezes antes de levantar da cama, e quando se lembrou que hoje era o primeiro dia de aula, e que por isso a escola provavelmente estaria lotada de pais e alunos novos, deitou novamente. Queria ficar lá até estar atrasado o suficiente para não ir à escola. Mas ele gostava de chegar cedo, escolher seu lugar com calma, ver os alunos chegarem e conversarem do lado de fora, gostava de observar. Por isso se levantou e se arrumou rapidamente, pegou uma fruta e foi a caminho do Colégio.  
O caminho não era longo, por isso chegou rápido, na escola já haviam os alunos do primeiro ano que procuravam por suas salas. Driblando os alunos e parentes, o moreno seguiu até o terceiro andar onde era sua sala, ele entrou já procurando pelo acento próximo a janela. Um pouco depois de se sentar, Mark e Jeno entraram na sala, de mãos dadas, aparentemente não notando DongHyuck ali. Eles se olhavam quando entraram ali, e por um momento Hyuck quis alguém que lhe olhassem assim também.

— Oh meu deus DongHyuck, o que faz aqui? — Jeno disse assustado, soltando a mão de Mark, que pareceu chateado.

— Eu gosto de chegar cedo. — respondeu simples.

Os dois olharam ao redor da sala, checando se não havia ninguém, depois trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e DongHyuck soube que não vinha coisa boa.

— Hyuck, precisamos falar algo com você. — Mark disse sério, caminhando até DongHyuck e se sentando em sua frente.

— O que foi Mark? Não me diga que se meteu em encrenca com o diretor, porque eu não vou servir de álibi. — DongHyuck disse firme, não iria se meter nas aventuras de Mark.

— Não é isso — Ele disse meio risonho — É algo sobre nós, eu, você e Jeno.

— É sobre o que aconteceu no verão? Porque se for isso, olha só, eu não tive culpa. Eu estava frágil, e o cheiro de vocês é muito bom, então não me culpe.

— Nosso cheiro é tão bom assim? — Jeno comentou, apenas para ver DongHyuck ficar vermelho — Mas esse não é o ponto Hyuckie, o que a gente queria dizer é que, bom, como posso dizer...

— A gente gosta de você. — Mark disse como se tirasse um band aid.

DongHyuck não soube reagir, seu queixo caiu, e sua mente estava em branco, chocado demais para qualquer reação. Percebendo que o moreno não ia falar nada, e que Jeno também parecia meio travado, Mark decidiu continuar.

— Nós sempre te achamos atraente, e quando esbarrou na gente aquele dia no corredor, finalmente tivemos uma desculpa pra falar com você. E você, mesmo que meio de saco cheio do tanto de gente envolta de nós, nos aceitou.

— Não foi bem assim — Disse Hyuck saindo momentaneamente de seu choque — vocês que não largavam do meu pé.

— Mas com o tempo, você começou a gostar da gente, né? — Disse Jeno meio inseguro.

— Sim — O moreno respondeu tímido, deixando um sorriso no rosto de Jeno e Mark.

— Então, nós também, e com o tempo isso deixou de ser apenas uma atração, ou um gostar amigável. Se tornou algo mais. — continuou Mark — Mas ficamos com medo de te contar e você se afastar.

— E por que estão contando agora? — Disse DongHyuck.

— Porque eu pedi — Jeno respondeu — Eu sou uma dessas pessoas que quando gosta de alguém, quer que a pessoa esteja por perto sabe? E mesmo que você sempre esteja por perto, nunca é como queremos. É sempre como amigo, e isso meio que me magoava, mesmo já tendo o Mark.

— Tendo o Mark? — Disse DongHyuck, como se essa fosse a única parte que ele tinha ouvido.

— É que, no meio dessa zona toda, de estar atrás de você, e a escola atrás da gente, e você fugindo e etc. Acabamos gostando um do outro também. — disse Mark — Foi bem confuso, até nos afastamos um pouco, mas nós dois sempre dissemos que conversa é o remédio pra tudo, e foi isso que fizemos, sentamos e conversamos.

— Ele fala como se fosse fácil, demorou horas até ele falar alguma coisa — Jeno se intrometeu, fingindo irritação — quando esclarecemos tudo, a gente meio que começou a namorar — Ele falou em um tom mais baixo, com suas bochechas levemente coradas.

— Mas mesmo tendo um ao outro, nós não podíamos contar pra ninguém, porque você sabe o que as pessoas pensam de relacionamento entre alfas — Continuou Mark, quando viu que Jeno estava muito sem graça para continuar — E também, nós ainda pensávamos em você, como queríamos que você estivesse conosco quando estávamos no parque aquático. Ou quando colocamos fogo no lixo daquele vizinho com cara estranha.

— Mas você nunca parecia retribuir, sempre parecia fugir, e isso me chateava, então eu pedi pro Mark pra gente contar. Porque ai teríamos uma resposta concreta e poderíamos continuar a vida, com ou sem você. — disse Jeno.

— Mas preferimos mil vezes que seja com você. — Concluiu Mark.

E novamente DongHyuck se sentiu sem palavras, porque ali estavam as duas pessoas mais populares do Colégio se declarando para si, e a única coisa que ele sabia, era que a simples ideia de estar sem eles fez seu estomago se revirar. Isso significava alguma coisa certo?

A verdade, é que Hyuck nunca tinha gostado de alguém. Nunca teve um crush, nem nada do tipo, ele estava ocupado demais tentando não se manter em encrenca por sua falta de   
sorte. Então, ele não sabia muito bem como funcionava os sentimentos sobre gostar de alguém.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, duas garotas entraram na sala, e quando viram Mark e Jeno, foram a caminho deles.

— Depois a gente conversa, okay? — Mark sussurrou ao ouvido de Hyuck, e foi para a última carteira, também ao lado da janela.

— Pensa com carinho — Jeno disse antes de acompanhar Mark.

Depois de tudo que foi dito, Hyuck se lembrou de certas coisas que haviam passado por sua mente, porque depois do incidente das férias no hotel, a cabeça de DongHyuck o pregava peças, sempre colocando imagens com os dois. Às vezes eram até fofinhas, como quando estava no tédio e começou a imaginar como seria se os dois estivessem ali, se eles estariam quietinho deitado com o moreno, ou se estariam querendo aprontar alguma coisa. Mas seu cérebro o odiava, obviamente, porque em plena festa de família, enquanto suas tias fofocavam sobre algo que Hyuck não dava a mínima, ele se lembrou do dia no Hotel, e pensou em como seria se ao invés de fechar a porta, ele os deixasse entrar. Não precisa nem falar que DongHyuck sentiu uma pontada em seu baixo ventre, e que se não tivesse olhado para sua tia limpando os dentes com um palito, ele com certeza teria ficado excitado.

Mas, afinal de contas, o que tudo isso significava? Será que isso significa que ele tinha sentimentos pelos dois?

A ajuda de DongHyuck apareceu com cara de sono, cabelos vermelhos e mochila nas costas.

— O que foi Hyuck? Está com uma cara estranha. — disse Renjun, se sentando na carteira vazia em frente a DongHyuck.

O moreno olhou no relógio, e concluindo que era tempo o suficiente, explicou tudo para o amigo em um tom baixo, sem querer que os fofoqueiros ao seu redor ouvissem. 

Quando terminou, Renjun parou por um instante, como se para associar tudo isso. E enquanto colocava a cabeça no lugar, Chenle chegou de mãos dadas com um garoto loiro e alto. Jisung, o novo namorado de Chenle, lhe deixou um beijo na testa e foi até a mesa de Mark e Jeno. Hyuck olhou para eles rapidamente e viu que ambos o olhavam com uma cara que ele não pode decifrar por olhar rápido demais.

— Que cara é essa gente? — Disse Chenle, se sentando ao lado de DongHyuck.

— Mark e Jeno se declararam pro Hyuck. E o que você disse a eles? — Perguntou Renjun.

— Nada. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não sei se gosto deles. — Disse DongHyuck.

— Você realmente tem dúvidas Hyuck? — Disse Chenle, que conseguiu pegar o assunto rapidamente.

— Sim, eu nunca gostei de ninguém antes.

— Então me diga, o que você sente vendo aquilo ali? — Perguntou Chenle, apontando para trás.

Agora a sala estava mais cheia, com ainda mais garotas ao redor dos dois, elas se exibiam jogando o cabelo falando com voz fofa e essas coisas que garotas faziam para chamar atenção dos meninos. Isso fez o estomago de DongHyuck revirar, ele queria estar ali ao lado deles, para não deixar aquelas garotas se insinuarem para eles daquela maneira exagerada. Mas o que mais o incomodou, foi a cara de Mark e Jeno que estavam claramente desconfortáveis com toda aquela insinuação.

— Eu queria tirar elas dali. — Disse ele baixinho. — Eles parecem incomodados.

— E você acha eles bonitos? — Perguntou Renjun.

— É claro.

— Então já é o suficiente pra dar uma chance. Mesmo sem a certeza do gostar, que só você não tem, porque eu e o Renjun até pensamos que você queria esconder isso da gente. Mas isso não vem caso. Você se importa e claramente sente uma atração por eles. Já que além de você mesmo dizer, sempre que eles estão por perto, você fica diferente. — Disse Chenle.

— Mas e se não der certo? Eu sou um azarado do caramba, e é um relacionamento a três. Se às vezes nem com dois dá certo. — Disse Hyuck, frustrado, por lembrar que sua má sorte poderia ferrar tudo.

— Não pense assim. Poxa pelo menos os dois estão dispostos a tentar, e mesmo se algumas coisas derem errado, você vai ter eles. Podem sentar e conversar sobre as coisas ruins e que não estão dando certo. Mas não negue sem antes tentar, porque pode se arrepender. — Disse Renjun.

— E se tudo der errado, você ainda terá a nos. — concluiu Chenle antes do Professor entrar na sala.

DongHyuck passou a aula inteira pensando no que os amigos haviam dito. Revirou seu coração e percebeu que realmente se importava com os dois igualmente, eles sempre o fazia sorrir, e isso trazia um sentimento bom para DongHyuck, que chegou a uma conclusão. Mesmo que ainda sentisse medo, pela primeira vez na vida, não iria deixar isso atrapalhar. Então pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem a Mark, que era a conversa mais próxima. Ele poderia falar depois da aula, mas não queria esperar tanto tempo, e se sua coragem sumisse? Preferiu ter certeza que pelo menos dessa vez, faria o que seu coração mandasse. Assim que terminou guardou o celular, e se sentiu orgulhoso de si mesmo, ele tinha pela primeira vez, ouvido seu coração.

  
DongHyuck: Que seja comigo então, vocês precisam de pelo menos um com juízo.


End file.
